


A Collection of Buddie One Shots

by datleggy



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Crying, Gen, Gun Violence, Love Confessions, M/M, Miscarriage, Sharing a Bed, Short One Shot, Sick!Buck, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-05
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:15:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 9,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22566919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/datleggy/pseuds/datleggy
Summary: A collection of 911 buddie one shots1. sharing a bed, sick!buck2. there was only ONE bed trope3. miscarriage4. accidentally overheard love confession5. waking up alone after sleeping together---let the anxiety begin!6. post lawsuit buck takes a bullet for eddie7. SPOILERS FOR SEASON 3 EP 118. The team find out that Buck and Eddie are dating!9. sleepy buck gets his head scratched by eddie10. sick!buck confesses his love11. abuela teaching buck a family recipe
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley & Christopher Diaz, Evan "Buck" Buckley & Eddie Diaz, Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz
Comments: 56
Kudos: 1043





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sick!buck sharing a bed w eddie

_At least the bed is big_ , Eddie thinks, as he stares at the queen sized mattress in their hotel room.

Every year the fire departments are made to send two employees to take notes at the annual firefighters seminar. It’s only a one day, one night deal, thankfully---and it certainly helps that whoever volunteers to go gets paid overtime for the full twenty four hours. 

It’s the main reason Eddie volunteered, at least. 

Buck volunteered to go because he’s been fighting a cold for the last two days and figured a day off, in which his only job was to take notes and eat free deli platters would help him recover. 

Of course he’s dead wrong. If anything, the constant dribble drab and all the flickering lights and presentations and slideshows make him feel even worse. Buck is nursing quite the headache by the time they reconvene to their room. 

The hotel had made a mistake and booked them a room with only one bed, instead of the two twin mattresses they’d been expecting, but neither Buck nor Eddie had fretted over it too much.

Really, the only problem Eddie has with sharing a bed tonight is all the huffing and puffing and coughing and sniffling his best friend is currently doing. “Face that way,” he tells Buck, “I don’t want your gross germs on me.” 

Buck sticks his tongue out at him and grumbles something under his breathe. He looks like shit, but Eddie knows---because he specifically went out and got him these things earlier---that Buck has already taken Tylenol and NyQuil to help him sleep through the night, and so there’s not much more they can do at this point except wait it out. 

Lights off, heat turned up, Eddie is nearly asleep when Buck starts tossing and turning, making all these uncomfortable little noises in his half-sleep state. Eddie turns to him, but the initial annoyance gives way to concern when he sees the contorted expression of pain on Buck’s face. 

Eddie places the back of his hand on Buck’s forehead. It’s warm but not alarmingly so. Buck stirs at the contact and blinks hazy eyes up at him. “What’re y’doing?” he slurs, coughing into his sleeve. 

“Just making sure the fever’s not gonna’ fry what’s left of your brain.” Eddie sighs. “Still got that headache?” 

Buck nods miserably. “Sorry, I know I’m keeping you up.” 

Eddie brings a hand up to the side of his head and starts massaging, his fingers digging into Buck’s skull gently but firmly. It usually helps if Christopher’s having trouble going to bed after a nightmare; he hopes it’ll do the same for his best friend. 

Buck lets out a sound that’s somewhere between a whimper and a sigh of relief, and Eddie can actually see some of the tension fall away from his shoulders, as he relaxes a little into the mattress beneath them. 

Eventually Buck’s eyes droop shut and he succumbs to sleep. Eddie leaves his hand there for a few moments. It’s been a long time since he’s shared a bed with someone; _this should be at least a little weird_ , he thinks to himself. He’s never been a particularly affectionate man, not even with Shannon, if he’s being honest with himself. 

For some reason all of these things which he’s always had a hard time doing, seem to come so naturally when Buck is involved... 

He shakes the thought away---it’s late and they have a drive ahead of them tomorrow, he should go back to sleep. Eddie takes his hand away and pointedly turns away from Buck, facing in the opposite direction. _Just go to sleep_. 

It’s nearly three in the morning when Eddie gets woken up a second time. He knows because the numbers 2:48 blink down at him in bright red, displayed on the little alarm clock to the side of the bed. Eddie flips over again on his side to see Buck struggling with the sheets, squirming in his sleep, discomforted. 

“Buck,” Eddie tries to shake him awake but it only makes Buck whine and blindly throw an arm out, so that it nearly knocks Eddie in the face. With a frustrated huff, Eddie decides enough is enough, they’re getting a good night’s rest if it _kills_ him. 

Eddie closes what distance there is between them and wraps both arms around Buck, pulling him in so that he’s practically cocooned against his chest. 

He’s expecting Buck to wake up confused and start complaining about the manhandling, but is surprised when instead Buck simply ceases all movement and _sinks_ further into his body. The only sound he makes is an incoherent little “Mmm?” and then another, more relaxed, “Mmmm...” as he settles in. 

Eddie doesn’t bother wondering why, and tucks Buck further into his chest and shushes him, though not unkindly. “You’re movin’ too much.” he mutters against his head. “Go to sleep.” 

“Mm’kay.” Buck puffs out, his breath hot against the collar of Eddie’s t-shirt. 

Eventually Buck drifts right back into dreamland and though he’s no longer restlessly in motion, he’s still breathing heavy, lungs rattling, a slight tremor shaking his frame. 

Eddie spreads his fingers and caresses Buck’s lower back. “Buck you want some more Nyquil?” the box says he can take two caplets every four hours. He’s hoping it’ll alleviate the congestion and help him breathe better through the night. 

Buck moans, only just barely awake, but does nod; his throat is so sore and dry, some water would go a long way right about now. 

Eddie regrettably needs to let go of Buck in order to turn on the lamp light and rummage for a bottled water and two more pills. “Here, sit up and take these.” he hands Buck the liquid caplets first and then the water. He hates seeing Buck wince in pain as he swallows them down, throat aching. Eddie rubs a hand up and down Buck’s chest automatically, to soothe the younger man. 

_Buck has to be out of it_ , Eddie thinks, because he sighs in relief and leans into the touch. “Feels nice.” he mumbles, sniffling. 

Eddie nods, continues to do it, as if this kind of intimacy were a given and not at all terrifying, in reality. “Lay down,” he hears himself say. “It’s late.” Buck hesitates. 

“Can I--I mean, do you mind if we could still...” Buck goes red, and Eddie can’t tell if it’s the fever giving him that complexion or the fact that he’s trying to figure out a way to ask if they could go back to cuddling. 

Eddie saves them both the trouble and quickly turns the lights off before dragging Buck down _with_ him, throwing his arms securely around his best friend. “Good night Buck.” 

Buck is tense for half a second until becoming completely docile, and even curling into Eddie, like a kitten seeking warmth. “G’night ‘ddie.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AND THERE WAS ONLY ONE BED trope

“Buck, move your leg!” 

“Only if you stop elbowing me in the ribs!” 

“Now kids, play nice.” Chimney chimes in, grinning at the two very large men attempting to share one not so big bed. 

Eddie shoots him a dirty look. “You’re not the one who’s gotta bunk with the _tallest_ person on the team.” 

Buck frowns. “At least I don’t have pointy elbows, dude, seriously, _move_.” 

Unfortunately due to regular wear and tear, a few of the bunks had finally kicked it, and though replacement beds were on their way, the shipment wasn’t due until tomorrow, and so the members of the 118 had to do with sharing just for the one night. 

Buck and Eddie initially hadn’t minded sleeping together when the idea was brought up by the captain, but once they’d actually gotten into bed, they’d realized how little space said bed provided with the two of them on there. 

“You know, if you two spooned, there’d be more room.” Hen points out cheekily, fully expecting indignant squawks. 

Instead what she receives is instant agreement on both sides. 

“That might work, actually.” Buck sits up. 

Eddie sits up too. “Do you wanna be the big spoon or the li—” 

“Little spoon. I’m _always_ the little spoon.” 

Eddie nods, “Ok, here, you lay down first then.” 

Chim and Hen watch silently as their teammates rearrange themselves so that Buck’s back is tucked up against Eddie’s front. 

Eddie throws an arm over Buck and pulls him in a little closer once they’re in the right position. Buck manages to look somehow, impossibly small curled into Eddie like that. 

Buck yawns, eyes closing. “Thanks Hen." 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt: Buck didn’t know he was pregnant until he has a miscarriage.

Something’s wrong. Though Buck can’t quite put his finger on what.

He just feels….off.

It’s been an incredibly tasking day; he’s run more calls in the last twenty four hours than he has all week, and he’s happy to finally be nearing the end of his shift. Just one more hour and he can go home, hug Christopher goodnight and curl up in bed with Eddie. He can’t wait.

Buck hopes against all odds that the alarm doesn’t sound. He’s starting to get stomach cramps—can those be caused by exhaustion? He’s not sure.

Of course with only thirty minutes to go on the clock, the alarm does ring, and as tired as everyone is, and as eager as they all are to go home already, the 118 doesn’t dawdle. They don’t even have to bother gearing up, since they’d been too beat to change out of their uniforms from the previous call. 

Eddie pats his shoulder once they’re in the rig. “Hey, at least we get paid overtime, right?”

Buck sighs, leaning some of his weight against Eddie. “I hope it’s something easy, like a cat stuck in a tree or something.”

Hen nods in agreement. “Seriously, I am so _over_ today.”

Unfortunately it’s the opposite of ‘easy’. A messy four car pile up in the middle of the highway. It is absolutely awful. Traffic is at least a mile long and one of the vehicles is already set aflame by the time the 118 arrive on scene.

Chimney declares two D.O.A.s in the first car, which is flipped over on the side of the road, and moves on to the next. Hen and Eddie work on getting two teenagers and their dog out of the third car while Bobby and Buck handle a family sized mid sedan on the verge of catching fire.

Buck struggles to pry open the door, which is caved in, using the jaws of life. The hydraulic tool is nearly fifty pounds—on a good day, for Buck, who lifts weights on a daily basis, that’s nothing—today is not a good day. He manages to open the door, huffing and puffing the entire time, sweat beading down from his forehead into his eyes.

In the end they rescue two teens, a family of four, and an elderly couple. Bobby has several ambulances called in to transport the patients, though normally Hen and Chim would take at least one in their rig—his people are _done_ for the day, he decides, looking among his team.

Everyone is sweaty and exhausted, particularly Buck, who’s practically swaying on his feet.

Bobby hands the kid a water bottle. “You ok bud?”

Buck downs the whole thing in a swig, coughing into his shoulder. “Yeah, yeah, I just,” Buck makes a face and wraps an arm around his stomach.

Bobby frowns, “Are you hurt?” They’ve been on so many calls this shift the Captain almost can’t remember them all, but he’d remember if Buck got injured on any of them, for sure.

Eddie hears them from where he’s packing up some of their gear on the truck and runs over. “Everything alright?” he sees the way Buck is holding himself, the look on his face, veering somewhere between uncomfortable and in pain. “What’s wrong?”

Buck shakes his head, scrunching his eyes shut tight. “I don’t know.”

There’s a pressure in his lower abdomen that’s getting worse and worse by the second. The pain is getting unbearable; Buck whines, dropping to his knees suddenly.

Eddie and Bobby at either side of him catch him just before he can fall completely. “Hen! Chim!” Bobby calls, panicked.

After that it’s a whirlwind chaos of getting Buck into the back of their ambulance and clearing a path to the hospital. Eddie rides with him, murmuring comforting nothings the entire way there, both to reassure Buck and himself.

“Oh.” Buck says, when the doctor tells them what it is.

_A miscarriage._

He hadn’t even known he was carrying…

He’s not sure what he’s supposed to say to that, other than ‘oh’. Eddie hugs him tight when they get the news, and of course Buck hugs him back, but honestly, he feels a little numb.

He’s still in pain after they get rid of…the excess. He’s still bleeding, though not as badly, still cramping. The doctor sends him home with instructions to do nothing but rest for the next twenty four hours. He’s going to be feeling it for the next two weeks, but after that he can get back to normal.

“You two can start trying again after two weeks.” the doctor assures them, just the right amount of sympathy in his tone.

But they weren’t trying, Buck thinks, so it doesn’t matter. Right?

Eddie handles him with kid gloves the entire way home, opening the truck door for him, helping him into the truck, and even buckling his seat belt for him. Buck thinks this whole taking extra care of him thing is more for Eddie’s benefit, so he doesn’t complain. He’s still pretty sore, after all.

When they finally get home Buck is looking forward to stripping down to his underwear and going straight to bed. Eddie nearly trips over his own two feet trying to get to the front door to open it for Buck. “Do you want some tea? I can boil some tea. Or are you hungry? I can order some soup from that Chinese place you like, I think they’re still delivering–”

“Eddie, take a breath, I’m good, really, I’m just tired, sleep is the only thing I need right now,” as if to prove his own point, Buck yawns, “that and to see Christopher.” Buck looks around, surprised he hasn’t come out of his room to greet them yet. Though it is late, so maybe he’s already asleep. But where’s Carla? He doesn’t hear her in the kitchen.

“Oh, uh, I called Carla earlier, asked her to take Christopher to my abuela’s for the night. I figured you’d want some peace and quiet after,” Eddie pauses, “um, after everything.”

Buck blinks, “Oh.” He’d really been looking forward to seeing Christopher…

“Buck? Hey, hey, what’s wrong?”

“Huh?”

“You’re crying…”

Buck blinks again and wipes at his face. Eddie’s right, his face is wet with tears. “I don’t know.” Buck keeps wiping away at them, but they just keep coming, rolling down his cheeks unbidden. “I just,” he sniffles, “I thought Christopher would be home,” he hiccups on a sob, embarrassed by this outburst. “I just really wanted to see him and he’s not here and I—” he cuts himself off burying his face in his hands, “I fucked up.” he cries. “Th-this is the second time.”

Eddie pulls Buck into his arms and drags them down onto the couch. “Buck, baby, what do you mean? Talk to me.”

Buck shakes his head, burrowing himself deeper into his boyfriends’ arms. “I–I lost Ch-Chris, in the ts-tsunami and n-now I lost this one. I’m s-so s-s-sorry.” he cries, his frame shaking with every wrecked sob.

Eddie’s eyes go wide and immediately he lifts Buck’s face up from his shoulder, “Buck, no, no, you look at me right now, _this is not your fault_ , we didn’t know you were pregnant, and that time, during the tsunami, _that was not your fault_ , you did the best you could in an impossible situation and the way Christopher tells it, _you saved him_. Do you have any idea how much that kid loves you? How much I love you? Buck, I need you to know I don’t hold that against you the same way I would never hold this miscarriage against you. Please, I need you to believe that.” he begs, tears of his own streaming down his face now.

Buck lets out another sob, “Y-you mean that?”

Eddie wraps his arms around the other man and squeezes. “I do. I swear I do.”

They spend a long time on the couch, holding one another, crying, until eventually Buck is so exhausted he physically can’t cry another tear more.

Eddie continues to sit there, rubbing his back gently, “I know it’s late, but considering everything that’s happened I don’t think my abuela would mind if we went and picked Christopher up right now, if you want?”

Buck nods against him, sniffling. “Please.”

It’s nearing midnight and the radio is playing some sad song, and Eddie is loath to wake up his boys.

In the backseat Buck’s breathing has finally evened out as he gives into some much needed sleep, with Christopher tucked up against his side, also sound asleep, his little hand latching onto Buck’s t-shirt.

He can see their home from here, but instead of pulling into the driveway, Eddie decides a few more laps around the block won’t hurt…


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt: Buck confesses his feelings about Eddie to Maddie all heartbroken (after seeing someone flirting with Eddie or whatever) but Eddie ends up hearing it because he followed Buck and is like “I love you too, idiot”
> 
> not exactly like the prompt but close enough?

“I think I’m in love with him.” Buck blurts out.

Maddie blinks, “What?”

“ _Eddie_ ; I think I love him. Like, a lot.” Buck continues, walking into Maddie’s living room.

Maddie’s eyes go wide. “Uh wait, Buck he—”

“I know, I know, he has a kid, but Maddie, I love Christopher too! Like he was my own, you know?” Buck sighs, flopping down on the couch and hugging a throw pillow to his chest anxiously. “I want to raise Christopher with him, I want to wake up in the mornings in the same bed, God Maddie, what am I gonna’ do?”

“Well what you should do right now is not—”

“And like, I know Eddie doesn’t want to date anybody, not after everything in his past, and I get it, I do. But if I have to go into work and look at his stupid face and not kiss him right then and there, one more time, I think I’m gonna’ lose it!” Buck buries his face in the pillow and lets out a muffled groans. “I want him so bad it’s killing me, Mads.”

“Oh my god Buck, for the love of god, _stop talking_!” Maddie finally interrupts, her face beet red.

Buck looks up at her, surprised. “Woah, ok, what’s got you in a bind?”

Maddie face palms and shows him her phone, which is on speaker, on a current call, with none other than Eddie Diaz. “We were trading recipes…”

If not for the situation at hand Buck’s eyes going wide as saucers would be hilarious. “Oh my god, _oh my god_ , Maddie what the hell, how did you not tell me to shut up earlier?!” Buck thinks he might actually die of embarrassment. “Hang up!”

Maddie shakes her head. “That’s rude!”

Buck gapes at her. “Gimme that!” he practically jumps over the couch trying to snatch her phone away.

Maddie yelps, dodging Buck’s hands. “I tried to stop you!”

Five minutes later finds Buck and Maddie wrestling like children on the floor, for the cell phone.

_DING DONG!_

“Who is it?” Maddie calls out, all while jamming her knee into her brothers’ rib.

“It’s me, Eddie.”

Buck is in the middle of shoving Maddie off of him when she gives him an evil look and yells out, “Door’s open! Come in!”

“You’re the worst!” Buck yanks at her hair.

“Ow!” Maddie shoves his face into the carpet and that is how Eddie finds the siblings seconds later. “Oh, hi Eddie.” she uses Buck’s body to get up, ignoring his grunt and giving him a look. “I think I left something in the kitchen, so…” with that lie, she wanders off.

Eddie offers Buck a hand up, which Buck gratefully takes. “Thanks.”

Eddie nods, “So.”

Buck clears his throat. “Listen, all that stuff I said, it was—”

“Were you for real?”

Buck pauses and looks down. “Yeah, I am. But I understand if you don’t—”

“Good.” Eddie grabs the front of Buck’s t-shirt and pulls him down, just slightly, so that their lips meet.

The shock only lasts a few moments, and soon Buck is leaning into the kiss, tentatively wrapping his arms around Eddie’s shoulders, making a little noise in the back of his throat when Eddie puts his hands on his hips possessively.

When they finally break apart Eddie grins fondly at Buck.”I love you too, tonto.”


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Eddie and Buck hook up one night and Buck is thrilled and happy. But then he wakes up the next morning and Eddie is gone. For the next few days He’s not answering Buck’s calls or texts and Buck convinced himself that Eddie regrets what happened. Eddie wants to talk to Buck but he is so overwhelmed by his feelings that he doesn’t want to talk until his head is clear. But when he does see Buck again, he’s shocked that buck thinks he regrets their hookup and has to console an upset buck

Christopher’s at a sleepover at his friend Paul’s house for the night so Buck invites Eddie over for pizza, some beers, and of course, for a rematch. “Look, I went easy on you last time because Christopher was here and I didn’t want you to get slammed in front of your own kid like that.” he teases.

Eddie grins. “Oh is that so?” he tips his beer back, downing a swig.

Maybe it’s the beer–though between the two of them they’ve barely gone through a six pack–but one minute they’re ribbing each other in the kitchen, and the next Buck’s sitting on the counter and Eddie’s in between his legs, with an arm at either side of him and they’re making out like horny teenagers.

They don’t stop to talk or even take a breath, hurriedly ripping each other’s clothes off as they clumsily make their way upstairs to Buck’s bedroom. Eddie practically tosses Buck onto the mattress and then he’s on top of him, marking a trail down his neck and _fuck_ , Buck can’t remember the last time he felt this desperate. He groans, thrusting his hips into Eddie’s, wanting more. He’s so dizzy with lust he almost can’t believe this is actually happening… 

—————————————————————————————————

Buck wakes up the next morning to discover that the side of his bed is cold and empty. He shimmies on a pair of boxer shorts and makes his way downstairs. “Eddie?” he calls out, but silence is his only answer. Eddie’s clothes, which had lain strewn across the kitchen and his bedroom floor are gone, and so is the man himself.

“ _Shit_.” This is what he’d been afraid of. This is why he hadn’t made a move before last night. Buck shakes his head to rid himself of those thoughts. There are other reasons Eddie could have for leaving without saying anything; other reasons besides regret, that is.

Buck calls him but gets sent straight to voicemail after a couple of rings. Sighing, he chooses to text him instead. He’s not sure what to say, except a simple: _Hey?_

He’s not working today, and neither is Eddie, if he remembers the schedule right–it’s Saturday and their next shift together isn’t until Monday. 

Buck really hopes Eddie responds or even calls him back before then, because he doesn’t think he can stand to wait until then to talk.

—————————————————————————————————–

Buck texts him again on Sunday: _Everything ok?  
_

And still nothing on Eddie’s end. It’s frustrating and the idea that he might’ve just ruined his relationship with his best friend is driving him up a goddamn wall. 

Maddie invites him out to lunch but he declines, lying that he’s busy today. He knows that if he were to see her he wouldn’t be able to help himself and he’d end up spill all of his insecurities and anxieties over what happened. And the way it’s looking, it’s likely that Eddie regrets having slept with him and would prefer to keep it a secret. 

That thought stings and Buck spends most of his lazy Sunday curled up in bed listening to very cheesy sad love songs. 

—————————————————————————————————-

The next morning rolls around and Buck thinks about calling out sick. Partly because he doesn’t know how to face Eddie after what happened over the weekend—he couldn’t stand it if his fears were to be confirmed. And in part because he spent the night before tossing and turning and never did actually get any sleep beyond a couple of very restless hours. 

He wakes up with a headache pounding behind his right eye and by the time he parks his car in the lot at work he’s starting to reconsider his decision not to call out of work. He’s absolutely miserable. 

“G’morning Buck, how was your weeke—woah, hey, you alright?” Bobby stops him on his way into the station, concern knitting his brows together. 

Buck sighs. “I’m ok, just tired. My upstairs neighbors were partying all night so I didn’t really get a lot of sleep.” he lies. He can’t tell his Captain the truth. Though sometimes Buck has a sneaking suspicion that Bobby has already caught onto the stupidly longing looks Buck can’t stop giving Eddie…

Bobby pats him on the shoulder and squeezes lightly. “C’mon, it’s still early, take a nap in the bunks.” 

Of course that’s the exact moment in which the alarm decides to sound. 

Bobby gives him a sympathetic look but Buck shakes it off. He’s got a job to do. 

He and Eddie end up riding on different rigs to the emergency call and even when they’re on the scene Eddie, who’s usually standing by his side, stays as far away as possible, lingering on the sidelines, waiting for orders. 

The Captain sends Chim and Hen to search the first five floors of a building for anyone who hasn’t left the offices during the fire drill, and sends Buck and Eddie to check floors six through ten. 

Eddie and Buck take the stairs up in silence, the only sound being their heavy footsteps as they climb in full gear. 

They start at the top and make their way down, clearing the floors as they go. It’s only when they reach the sixth floor that either man speaks to the other. 

“Hey, listen, about Friday…” Eddie starts, pausing to get his thoughts together. 

Buck gulps, stopping dead in his tracks. He turns around, nervousness making his stomach queasy. 

“I know I left kind of suddenly, the next morning.” Eddie sighs, looking away. 

Buck’s palms are clammy and his headache is not letting up and he really shouldn’t have skipped breakfast this morning. He’s starting to feel faint, especially after climbing ten flights, wearing roughly an extra forty to fifty pounds of firefighting gear to top it off. He’s glad this isn’t a real emergency, and just a drill. 

“Buck?” Eddie notices the way his best friend is swaying on his feet and closes the distance between them quickly, grabbing his shoulders to help keep him fully upright. “What’s wrong? Is it the blood thinners?” He read in a medical journal, after Buck was started on the Warfarin by his doctor, that a possible side effect might include the occasional dizzy spell. 

Buck shakes his head blearily, his hands coming up to grasp Eddie’s, to steady himself. “Sorry, I think I need to sit down.” he breathes out. 

Eddie helps him take off all of the gear and then he wheels an office desk chair under Buck’s butt. “I’m gonna’ call Cap.” 

“No!” Buck half shouts. He stands up too fast and nearly makes himself sick. Not that he has anything in his stomach to throw up. 

“Woah, it’s ok, sit, sit, I won’t call Bobby, just sit for me, yeah?” Eddie gently pushes him back into the seat. “You’re pale, did you take your meds this morning?” 

Buck nods. “It’s not that.” he looks away, “I just, I had trouble sleeping last night…and the night before that, and I was too nervous to eat this morning so I skipped breakfast and that combined with no sleep for the past two days plus,” he gestures vaguely towards the stairwell. “It’s nothing, I just need to eat something and I’ll be fine. If Bobby hears about this he’ll freak.” 

Eddie searches in one of his various pockets and comes up with a granola bar—blueberry, Buck’s favorite— “Here, eat this. I’m gonna get you a cup of water.” He fills a plastic cup with water from the office cooler and hands it to Buck after he’s eaten at least half the bar. 

“Thanks.” Buck actually feels a lot better. He could still use a good eight hours of sleep, if he’s being honest with himself. 

Eddie chews on his lip. “Buck, I’m sorry.” 

Buck looks up. “What?” 

“It’s because of me, right? That you couldn’t sleep, and that you couldn’t eat this morning? I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have left without saying anything like that. I just needed some time to gather my thoughts, but I realize now that wasn’t fair to you.” Eddie grimaces. 

Buck shakes his head. “No, it’s fine, Eddie, you had every right to leave, I totally get if what happened that day between us, if you regret that, and if you never wanna’ speak of it again, I respect that, I won’t say anything, we can pretend it never happened.” Buck finally looks up, fear and anxiety brewing in those baby blues. “But I can’t not be friends, Eddie; if I fucked everything up by acting on these feelings I’m _so sorry_ and I promise I’ll keep them under wraps. You’re my best friend, I—” he stops himself, clenching at the armrests in despair. “Can we please please pretend Friday night never happened. I’ll never bring it up again and we can go back to normal, I swear.” it breaks his entire heart to say the words, but if it’s between nothing and hiding his true feelings, he’ll take the latter. 

Eddie takes a big deep breath and kneels down in front of Buck, so that he’s staring up at him, his big brown eyes shining. “Is that really how you feel? About us? About what happened on Friday? Be honest with me, I promise I won’t be mad.” 

Buck tries to say ‘Yes, that’s how I feel. It’s gonna’ be weird, please let’s stay friends’ but he can’t lie. Not when he’s looking into those eyes. Not when Eddie’s hand is on his knee, not when the man carries around an assortment of his favorite granola bars in his work clothes….

“ _Fuck, Eddie_ ,” his voice cracks. “I’m so in love with you it’s stupid. I’m sorry.” his breath hitches, and maybe it’s the days of waiting by his phone anxiously, the lack of sleep, who knows, but actual tears spring up in his eyes and Buck is embarrassed to find himself shedding _tears_. As if this wasn’t humiliating enough. 

He’s waiting for Eddie’s rejection. Bracing himself for the “I’m sorry I don’t feel the same”. 

“I’m sorry.” he starts. 

And there it is. Fuck. Why does he always have to wear his stupid heart on his stupid sleeve? Fuck. 

“I left because I was overwhelmed by my own feelings and I needed time and space to sort through everything. I’m sorry I didn’t communicate better. I just kinda’ ghosted you like an asshole.” Eddie reaches up and takes Buck’s face into his hands. “I have been in love with you for longer than I’d cared to admit. Friday night was _amazing_ and I’m just sorry it took me so long to finally act on my feelings. Buck, I love you so much it drives me crazy just thinking about it. When I woke up Saturday morning and you were there, sleeping beside me? God, I was so happy I didn’t know what to do with myself. I haven’t been that happy in so long I honestly didn’t know what the hell to do with myself. That scared the crap out of me so I ran. I’m sorry.” 

Buck doesn’t hesitate, throwing himself from the chair and into Eddie’s arms, colliding into him with an oomph! 

Eddie holds Buck tight, arms wrapping around his waist to pull him in closer. “I love you.” he says again, pulling back only slightly, and only so they can lock lips. This kiss is different than their first, which was hot and unthinking and desperate. This kiss is soft and tender and so so warm and Buck groans into it, melts into Eddie’s embrace. 

_“Not to ruin the mood, boys, but uh, your comms are still on, so whenever you two are done um,_ clearing _that last floor, please report back to the rig.”_ Captain Nash’s extremely amused voice rings out on their comms, startling the men into bumping foreheads. They can hear Hen and Chim giggling like school kids in the background. 

Eddie clears his throat. “Copy that Cap.” 

Immediately they turn off their comms and both break out into uproarious laughter. 

“Well shit.” It was no wonder they’d been left undisturbed up until now, when they’d clearly taken much too long to check the measly five floors they’d been assigned…


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scene that popped into my head: post lawsuit while Buck is shunned. He pushes Eddie out of the way and takes a near fatal hit. As he lays there bruised and bleeding internally with Eddie and everyone treating him his eyes focus on something past Eddie, something only he sees. The Buck says a something that truly terrifies Eddie. He simply says “Shannon?” All hell breaks loose after that. Eddie screaming at Buck not to go with her

It’s been nearly a month now since Buck came back to the team and despite all of his apologies and all of his attempts at trying to show everyone he regrets putting them all through the lawsuit, not a single person has reached out in return.

Buck regrets everything. He was just so _desperate_ ; he wanted to stay a family so goddamn bad, but it ended up blowing up in his face.

Bobby continues to treat him with kid gloves, having him do all kinds of probationary work around the station, reprimanding him for any and every little thing and leaving him on crowd control duty the few times he is actually allowed to go on calls with the rest of the team.

It’s upsetting and belittling but Buck takes it all in stride. He deserves everything he gets and more for his thoughtless, selfish impulsivity. Right?

It’s the dreary thought that’s on his mind as Buck watches his team go into the blazing fire in the bank, on their latest call. 

There are patrol officers and S.W.A.T surrounding the perimeter. They’d been called in earlier when the situation had consisted of a lone bank robber and his eight hostages. Somehow—not that Buck managed to get many details from Bobby, who’d only told him he would be standing the sidelines in case anything happened—that had turned into what it is now, a fire emergency, with the bank robber plus four of the hostages still inside.

Buck is on standby, which is killing him, of course. His team is wearing bullet proof vests on top of their already heavy gear, in case the bank robber feels like shooting his way out of a burning building. _Please be ok_ , he prays, _please be ok_.

He wants to run in there and help, make sure he’s got his people’s backs, but he’s been given clear and direct orders to stay back by the Captain, and though it goes against his every instinct, Buck wars with himself to wait, anxiety curling deep in his belly.

Eventually, while Buck is holding his breath, waiting for signs of life, one by one, they come out of the fire, relatively unscathed, as far as he can see. S.W.A.T. is on standby like Buck, but unlike Buck it’s because they’ve actually got a job to do. The last four hostages were all female, and so it’s easy to locate the bank robber, who had earlier been identified as a stocky white male in his thirties.

While the man is being cuffed and read his miranda rights paramedics on scene start to work on the hostages, none of whom seem particularly wounded, thankfully. In fact, the worst of it seems to be a little smoke inhalation all around.

Buck notices Eddie trying to lead the woman he saved over to the ambulance to get checked; he’s having trouble. Curious, and eager to help in any way he can, Buck hedges closer. “Look, I’m fine, just leave me alone.” the woman is saying, backing away.

Eddie, who thinks she might be traumatized and perhaps even hiding an injury, the way she’s holding her side so awkwardly, carefully reaches for her again. “Ma’am, it’s ok, we’re just here to help—”

But Buck can see something’s not quite right, he can see the panic in her eyes and instantly recognizes it for what it is: she’s feeling trapped, surrounded on all sides. This isn’t good. He’s seen that look before, in the face of that woman he rescued what seems like forever ago now. The one up on that billboard, the one who drew that gun on him the moment she felt like there was no other way out…

“Eddie wait!” But it’s too late.

The woman is already rearing back, a wildness to her, and within milliseconds she’s got a weapon aimed at Eddie’s fucking head and Buck can see that finger on the trigger, she’s not hesitating and there’s no time to think or subdue her. Buck just acts, slamming himself into Eddie to push him out of the way as the woman shoots.

S.W.A.T. is on her in an instant, securing the gun and shoving her onto the asphalt to be cuffed and arrested.

Eddie, still reeling, sits up shakily, heart pounding erratically. “B-Buck?”

Buck is lying prone on his side, deathly still, and there’s already a puddle of blood formed beneath his body, and it’s only growing.

“Buck, Buck!” Eddie panics, scrambling for what to do.

Thankfully the 118 is here and within moments they’re gathered around, and Eddie, he finds himself frozen in place, watching as Hen and Chimney turn Buck over in a flurry of activity. There’s so much blood, Eddie can barely tell where it’s coming from. It’s covering the side of his face and his neck, his chest, his shoulders.

Chim has a portable EKG reading his vitals and it’s not looking good. Hen’s managed to find the entrance wound, right at the side of his neck and she’s keeping a steady firm pressure but there’s still so much blood pouring out between her gloved fingers.

Buck groans, his eyelashes fluttering against his too pale face.

“Buck, son, you’re gonna’ be ok.” Bobby is sitting right next to Eddie, he’s got a hand lingering, hovering just above Buck’s shoulder on his other side. Eddie sees the way that hand trembles and knows the Captain is terrified he’s going to be made a liar.

But Buck is awake now, conscious and moving, if only in response to the pain. His eyes are unfocused, looking somewhere over Eddie’s shoulder, not at him. “Buck, Buck, look at me, you got shot, as soon as you’re stable we’re getting you to a hospital.” Eddie tries to assure him, the panic in his voice betraying his words. _As soon_ as we get you stable, he makes sure to say, not _if_ we get you stable… 

But Buck doesn’t acknowledge him. He blinks slowly, his brows creasing—not in pain, but in confusion. He opens his mouth and says something but it’s too quiet for anyone to catch it, not when so many things are going on around them, with S.W.A.T in the background, released hostages and other civilians still reeling from the gun going off, and Hen and Chim working their asses off to keep Buck alive. 

Eddie leans in as much as he can, without disturbing their work. “Buck what is it?” his voice is trembling. Hell, _he’s_ trembling. 

But what Buck says next makes Eddie go deathly still. 

“ _Shannon_?” 

All hell breaks loose. 

“No no no no no no no, Buck no, please, look at me!” Eddie can’t even hear himself over the roaring in his ears but he’s sure he’s _screaming_ right now, his throat feels so raw. 

But Buck still won’t look in his direction, those hazy blue eyes looking somewhere into the distance, seeing something no one else can. And it is terrifying beyond all belief. 

“Please!” Eddie cries, “Please stay!” This can’t be happening. Not like this. Not ever. He has so much left he wants—no, needs to say. It can’t end like this. Not again. 

“ _Don’t you fucking go! I need you!_ ” he’s sobbing and screaming as Bobby holds him tight, keeping him from grabbing onto Buck and shaking him, telling him to snap out of it and come back to them, while Hen and Chim work. Captain Nash is saying something, maybe he’s trying to calm Eddie down, but he can’t hear anything over the sound of the erratic beeps coming from the EKG. 

Buck lets out a very faint gasp, his eyes fluttering shut, and the resounding **BEEEEEP!** feels like it goes on forever. 

————————————————————————————————–

Buck wakes up in a hospital room. 

A very _crowded_ hospital room. 

Chim and Maddie are asleep on top of one another, taking up a small loveseat in the corner on the room. Hen and Karen are passed out on the couch beside the entrance, as are Bobby and Athena, sitting side by side on some not so comfortable looking chairs, on the opposite end, resting one against the other. 

“Buck?” 

Buck looks to his side, where the last chair in the room is occupied, by none other than Eddie, who looks an absolute _wreck_ , and sounds even worse, if possible. 

“Eddie?” Buck winces. Talking hurts, his throat is so sore. In fact, everything hurts. 

Eddie quickly has him gently suck at an ice chip by the bedside, “It’ll help.” he says. Buck notices the tremor in his hand. 

After he’s a little more hydrated Buck asks, “You ok?” his friend looks like death twice warmed over. 

He’s not expecting Eddie to break down in tears, but that’s exactly what happens. “Am I ok?” he’s incredulous, running his hands through his hair. “ _Am I ok?_ ” he repeats. 

Buck is pretty sure the only reason no one’s stirred awake yet is because neither of them can speak above the level of a throaty raw whisper at the moment. “That lady.” he says, by way of explanation. “With the gun.” 

“I’m not the one she shot.” Eddie sobs, not bothering to hide his anguish. “Buck you almost fucking _died_. You coded in the field after calling out Shannon’s name and _I fucking lost you_. Buck I can’t lose you. I can’t. _Ever_. You can’t—you cannot do that, please, you can’t leave me. _What would I ever do without you_?” Eddie can barely catch his breath and he’s literally shaking. “Buck please, I need you to promise me you’ll never do something like that again. Please.” 

Buck can’t promise that. And they both know it. “You know I can’t. What the hell would I ever do without _you_? Hell, what would Christopher do without you?” 

Eddie shakes his head adamantly, breath hitching, desperately grabbing onto Buck’s hand, like it’s a lifeline. It just might be. “He’d be in good hands. Buck, you can’t do that again.” 

Buck gulps. “Eddie, Christopher needs—” 

“He’s got _you_.” Eddie cuts him off. “I should have told you before. After the tsunami I changed my will, if anything happens to me, you’re it.” he admits. “So yeah, he needs me, but he also needs you. _I_ need you. I love you so much Buck, I couldn’t stand losing you. I’d—” he pauses, realizing he’s just confessed, and this is certainly not the way he had meant to confess. “I—shit, I’m sorry, I meant to confess after apologizing for—fuck, for everything, for this last month, hell, for the last few months, since the lawsuit, for how selfish and stubborn I’ve been, for not trying better to understand your side, for—”

“I love you too.” Buck squeezes the hands holding his, albeit weakly. He looks awed, like it’s his first time really seeing Eddie, in a while—and it probably is. “Did you really? With Christopher?” he’s too exhausted for full sentences but Eddie thankfully knows what he means. 

He nods, “I did. I’m sorry, I know I should have asked, and I was gonna’ talk to you about it, but then, everything just—” 

“No, no, it’s—I’m just really happy.” Buck smiles, and it’s his first genuine smile, one he hasn’t had to fake or force, in months. 

Eddie practically melts against the side of the hospital bed, laying his forehead gently up against Buck’s shoulder. “Me too.” he sniffles, overwrought with emotion. 

Buck’s hand comes up to rest over the back of Eddie’s head, where he can softly caress his fingers, in hopes of providing some kind of comfort, however tired he is. “I know it’s not what you wanna’ hear right now…or ever, but I would do it again, no hesitation.” he confesses. 

Eddie buries his face further into Buck’s shoulder, his breath catching on a sob. “I know.” He does know. Because given the chance, Eddie would easily take a bullet for Buck too, no questions asked. A thousand times over. 

“I love you.”


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: CONTAINS SPOILERS FOR SEASON 3 EP 11

“Ooh are these from Kroger?”

Buck nods enthusiastically when Eddie holds up a pack of cookies. “Yeah, and Maddie didn’t even put them out. Can you believe that? She said something homemade would’ve been nicer.”

Eddie laughs. “I’m glad she didn’t think store bought was good enough to set out; these are my favorite.” He opens up the package and stuffs one in his mouth, offering one to Buck in the process.

“I know.” Buck smiles fondly. “That’s why I got em.” He admits.

Eddie can’t help but stare at his best friend from across the table. He wants to say something, something he’s been meaning to say for a while now, but when he opens his mouth, all that comes out is, “You don’t hafta stay to help me clean up, by the way. Christopher’s knocked out anyway, I can handle garbage and a few dishes.”

Buck shrugs. “I don’t really have anywhere to be right now. Plus, I kinda wanted to share some news. It’s nothing crazy, just—” Buck pauses, maybe he’s making too big a deal out of it. It isn’t really worth announcing, is it?

Eddie playfully chucks a cookie at his head, bringing Buck back from his own doubtful thoughts. “Don’t keep me in suspense, what is it?”

Buck takes a bite of said cookie, after picking it up off the counter and sticking his tongue out at Eddie. “Fine, fine, so. I went to the doctor the other day,” he starts, noting how quickly Eddie goes from nonchalant to attentive. “He said the screws they took out were most likely causing the blood clots and that I haven’t had one since getting taken off the blood thinners. So, I’m good now, I guess is what I’m trying to say.”

Buck isn’t expecting Eddie to go around the counter space separating them and pull him into an embrace, but that’s what happens. It’s so easy to melt into him.

“Buck, that’s awesome news!” Eddie pulls back for a second before going back in, hugging him tight for another few moments.

When they’re finally apart there isn’t all that much room between them. Just a couple of inches.

Eddie looks up at him, “How come you didn’t say anything sooner?”

Buck glances down at his feet. “Honestly, I thought it might just remind you of, you know, the whole lawsuit thing. We’ve been really good these last few months and I don’t know, I just didn’t wanna ruin that.”

The way Eddie places the palm of his hand on Buck’s shoulder feels very intimate, suddenly, and he’s not quite sure what to do with that. “Buck, you could never ruin what we’ve got.” Eddie squeezes, gentle. “I know I was going through my own crap back then but that was no excuse for the things I said to you, and how I acted—”

“It’s fine, it was my fault.”

“It wasn’t fine, I was a dick. I’m sorry. I never want you not to tell me something like this because you’re afraid it’ll make me mad or whatever. This is _really_ good news and I always want you to feel comfortable sharing that kinda stuff with me. Hell, sharing anything, good or bad.”

Buck nods, a little giddy with relief. “Thank you.”

Seconds tick by. The two men stand in the kitchen, inches away from one another, and Buck is more acutely aware of Eddie’s hand on his shoulder, of the way his thumb just barely grazes the nape of his neck, than ever before.

Eddie gathers up all of his courage and starts to open his mouth, when Buck clears his throat, taking a small step back. “So anyway, dishes and then Mario Kart?”

Eddie dislodges his hand from Buck’s shoulder, trying to sound casual as he says, “Sounds good. I love kicking your ass on a Friday night.”

Eddie watches Buck grin and turn around and head over to the dirty dishes in the sink. He watches those broad shoulders and he wonders how much longer he can ignore this yearning.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The team find out that Buck and Eddie are dating!

Hen grins. “Is that a friendship bracelet around your wrist?” Though she finds it funny that Buck, a man in his twenties, is wearing one, she also can’t help but think it’s a little endearing, too. 

Buck nods, not at all embarrassed, and shows it off proudly. “Albert made it for me. I made him one too.”

Chim chuckles. “Should I be worried about something going on between the two of you?” he teases. 

Eddie looks up from his book, brows raised suspiciously, smirking. “Is there?” 

Chim stops laughing and blinks, suddenly unsure. “Wait. Uh. _Is there_? Should I—do I have to like, have ‘the talk’ with you two? Who do I even give the shovel talk to in that case? Because sure, Albert’s my brother, but so is Buck. You know what, the shovel talk is outdated anyway, so I guess I don’t have to worry about that, right?” 

Hen nods in agreement. “Way outdated.” 

Bobby, who’s been not so subtly listening from the kitchen, where he’s making lunch for everybody, walks over. “Buck, you’re dating Albert? What about you and Eddie?” the Captain realizes he’s said that particular inside thought out loud and cringes. Shoot.

Hen and Chim are both staring at him with giant saucer eyes, mouths agape, so it’s surprising when both Buck and Eddie start laughing like school boys with a secret. 

“Cat’s outta’ the bag now, huh?” Eddie shrugs in a good natured manner, smiling at Buck from across the room. 

Buck smiles back, dopey and very clearly love struck, and yeah, they’re definitely together, Bobby thinks, watching the interaction. “Yup.”


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a 24 hour shift Buck comes home and Eddie is at the couch watching tv, Buck plops himself on the couch and Eddie just starts to scratch his head and Buck said it feels good and Buck falls asleep

Buck is achy and probably bruised, though he doesn't care to check in the showers before leaving the station.

He's beyond exhausted after what feels like the longest twenty four hour shift of his life, and though he should probably go directly home and rest his weary bones until his next shift comes around, the thought of being alone right now is rattling him for some reason he can't pin.

Instead, he finds himself driving to Eddie's.

It's nearly nine o'clock when he reaches his destination. He's certain Eddie's still awake---he doesn't work tomorrow and there's a baseball game on right now that he knows Eddie's been eagerly looking forward to.

Christopher's probably asleep, though, since it's a half hour past his bedtime, so Buck is sure to be very quiet when he enters, slipping out of his shoes at the door to avoid making too much noise when he heads into the living room.

Eddie looks up briefly from the game and easily motions him over. "Want a beer?" he offers, when Buck sits down beside him on the couch.

Buck yawns, shaking his head. "M'good."

Eddie turns back to the TV and they sit in companionable silence for a few minutes, until a commercial break. "How was work?"

Buck shrugs. "Busy." He's so tired but he doesn't want to go to sleep yet. He wants to stay with Eddie and hang out; he'll go home later and get some rest, he promises himself.

Eddie notes the way Buck's eyes keep drooping and the slight hunch of his shoulders. Not to mention the one word replies---Buck has never been a man of few words. "Yeah," he says, grinning, "I can see that."

He reaches out to comb back a lose curl on his head. Buck's hair without the gel is a messy floof of curls and Eddie wonders why he doesn't leave it that way more often. It's nice.

Buck leans into the touch automatically, practically purring. "That feels good." he sighs.

Eddie moves over to the end of the couch and pats his lap. "Come on, let's try to untangle some of that so you don't end up with Christopher's bedhead tomorrow morning."

Buck doesn't need to be told twice and lays down immediately, curling up on the couch, his cheek pressed up against Eddie's thigh. "You're warm." he says, drowsily.

Eddie hums. He runs his fingers through Buck's curls, gentle, his thumb occasionally grazing the back of his ear.

Even when the commercials are over and the game is back on the screen, Eddie continues his ministrations, and eventually he can hear Buck's breathing even out, his body going limp, his chest rising and falling rhythmically.

He should wake him up and send Buck to the guest bedroom---his lap can't possibly be that comfortable---but Buck is smiling in his sleep, soft and warm, and Eddie doesn't want to disturb him.

Or at least, that's what he tells himself.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Delirious with fever!Buck confessing exactly how he feels about Eddie, thinking Eddie himself is someone else.

“I love him _so much_.”

Eddie continues to gently rub Buck’s sweaty forehead with his thumb, his fingers laced within Buck’s blonde curls. When his fever had reached a hundred and four degrees Bobby had sent Buck to the hospital, with Eddie in tow---they were still in the middle of a shift, so more of them couldn’t be spared to go, but the Captain was still texting Eddie for updates at regular intervals, along with Hen and Chim.

“Who?” Buck’s fever has gone down, but not by a lot. Eddie’s just relieved they’ve got their own room now, where Buck can rest in silence.

“Eddie.” Buck huffs. 

Eddie nods, “Yeah bud, I’m here.” The poor guy’s delirious.

Buck squints at his best friend. “Bobby? Bobby you won’t tell Eddie right? How much I love him? I tried, _tried_ to convince myself we’re just really good friends, but Eddie---he might be my soulmate. I didn’t think those were real. But if they are, I’ve found mine.” he sighs, leaning into the touch. “Feels good.”

Eddie swallows, hard. “I think Eddie loves you too, Buck.”

_So much._


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Abuela sharing a secret family recipe with Buck because she tried to teach it to Eddie but it didn't go very well and she wants Christopher to be able to learn it at one point?

“A little bit of paprika.”

“Just a pinch?”

Abuela places her hands over Buck’s shoulders---which, given the young man’s broad and tall frame, is an accomplishment in its own right!---and says, deadly serious, “Tu mides eso con tu corazon.”

You measure that with your heart. Right. Buck nods, equally serious about the task at hand, and sprinkles in the paprika.

“Perfecto, amor.” Abuela smiles, exuding a warmth Buck had never felt with any of the older adults in his family, growing up.

“Hey, this is real cute, but we’re all starving over here.” Eddie calls out, leaning against the counter, grinning as he watches two of his favorite people in the world bond.

Abuela waves her kitchen rag at him. “Someone has to teach Christopher our secret family recipe, someday in the future, and with your skills in the kitchen, dios mio, nunca.”

Buck laughs at the indignant expression on Eddie’s face, and then laughs even harder when Christopher comes up behind him and says, “Yeah Dad, you’re not a good cook.”

**Author's Note:**

> thanku for reading! :) 
> 
> on tumblr as datleggy


End file.
